In the Spirit of Christmas
by Funkymonkey713
Summary: The coppers of 15 are at Gail & Chris's christmas party. Carols, costumes and festive eggnog fill the atmosphere. The party gets interesting when Gail gives Andy a challenge she can't refuse.


(October 4th, 2010)

Okay so seriously, I had this dream last night about Sam and Andy and I woke up at like, 3am being like "I _have_ to remember that!" So I've been up since who knows when writing this. Gotta love those awesome dreams!

Little Sandy one shot. It's been over a year since they all pasted their rookie tests. Andy broke up with Luke (mutual, now they're friends) and is now single, but neither Sam or Andy have made a move on each other. Boyko is still sergeant. So all the coppers of fifteen are at a Christmas party that Gail and Chris are hosting.

**Enjoy! Don't forget to leave me a review! :D**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue or any of its characters, just this storyline._

**

* * *

In the Spirit of Christmas**

Andy looked around at the room around and smiled; Christmas decorations hung from every surface. To say Chris was a little too enthusiastic was an understatement. When Andy looked over to him she could barely contain her laughter; he had on a green elf hat with massive pointed ears and the matching shoes with curled toes. Other than that the occasional Santa hat appeared through the small crowd. There was delicious food; nobody would have guessed Gail had cooking skills and carols filled the air softly behind the humming chatter.

"Hey, here" Tracy appeared behind her poking her so Andy would take the cup of eggnog from her loaded hands. She continued to hand them of to the former rookies of fifteen. Andy looked at her cell phone to see that it was getting on past eleven. She took a sip tasting the alcohol and creamy mixture. By scanning the room you could already tell that it was affecting people. Noelle was dancing with Frank animated, who surprising looked like he was enjoying it as much as she was. Oliver, Jerry, Luke, Sam and two men stood in a little semi circle across the room, some with glasses of their own. The voices had grown a little louder each hour; bodies relaxed and more smiles appeared.

Andy couldn't help but smile too; things had been going well at home and at work. Her dad was doing great in AA, over a year now since he'd had a drink and being single again she went clubbing with her girlfriends. At work she had managed to stay out of too much trouble and was slowly gaining more respect from her fellow co-workers. The only thing that frustrated her was Sam; it had been nearly a year since Luke and her broke up but still nothing had happened. They continued being as flirtatious as ever but that was the extent of it. Truthfully she was jealous of the division's couples. Gail and Chris, who had moved in together and an engagement on the way according to Diaz. Tracy and Jerry who had also moved in together with Leo and Noelle and Frank who had started seeing each other a few months ago.

Looking around the living room she spotted Sam surrounded by his friends. How he always managed to pull off a tee and jeans so beautifully was beyond her. He was smiling at something Jerry was saying, dimples showing by his mouth. She still remembered that mouth on hers; soft, gentle yet hungry and skilled. The night of the blackout often replayed in her dreams, only instead of the power coming back on, it remained dark. Which made her blush all day the next morning when she saw Sam. She wanted something to happen between them but she didn't want to make the next move, too afraid of him rejecting her. They were great friends now, hanging out at the Penny together after work or the occasional dinner at his place. She didn't want to mess things up if he said no to her.

Around her, a laugh from Gail pulled her out of her thoughts. She looked up to see everyone laughing too.

"No I don't think she'd have the guts to do it!" Gail giggled. Andy noticed she was flushed slightly and Chris's hand was wrapped around her waist protectively. Dov and the others too appeared to find whatever Gail found was hilarious. _Probably the eggnog_ Andy thought. She too felt light-headed and giggly so she was interested to know what they were taking about.

"Who are you talking about?" She asked as everyone looked around at her.

"You silly!" Tracy chuckled as another round of laughter boomed. Andy blushed and pursed her lips.

"Okay, what don't I have the guts to do?" She demanded and the others grinned.

"We think you wouldn't go up to Sam and give him good ol' festive Christmas kiss." Andy's face warmed even more and the chuckling continued. She was silent as she looked at Sam; hands in his jeans pockets, laughing with his friends.

"I told you so, I mean you'd think after a year they would've stopped dancing around each other already. Anyone with eyes could see that they fancy each other." Dov was the one that spoke as her took another sip of his drink. The others joined in with little teasing remarks and giggling.

"From day one, I tell you, something will eventually happen."

"Have you seen the way he looks at her?"

"Agreed, she'd never do it. She doesn't have the courage."

Andy listened and as she did something clicked in her head; later, she would say the eggnog finally got the better of her. She took a couple steps towards Gail and held out her glass to her.

"Hold this will you?" Gail's mouth dropped open as Andy sauntered across the room, bee lining towards Sam, determination set in her mind now. Oliver who was standing next to Sam nudged him and pointed his glass towards Andy who was making her way across the room.

"Careful now Sammy, looks like someone's in trouble." Sam turned in time to see Andy moving towards him. She smiled before she reached him, not even believing what she was about to do. Sam grinned at her, not expecting what came next.

"Hey! McNal—" When Andy reached him she stopped for a fraction of a second in front of him before she took one of her hands and placed it on the back of his neck and brought his mouth down to hers. Everyone in the room watched the exchange in silence; shock and amusement plastered to their faces. Sam, caught by surprise stood there frozen to the spot for a moment, feeling her full lips moving against his, trying to get a reaction. He didn't need much more encouragement from her as he wrapped an arm around her waist bringing her body flush to his and the other hand came to her face, cup her cheek. Andy's hand had a small fistful of his shirt, holding him to her as their tongues explored each other's mouths. Oliver and Jerry let out a soft whistle as Andy's crowd started whooping, soon the whole room roared with laughter and cheering. Gail nearly toppled over in a fit of laughter.

With the sudden increase in volume, Sam and Andy pulled apart. Andy blushed furiously and Sam was grinning like a fool as they looked around the room at their friends. Some were clapping and wolf whistling while the more drunk of the crowd were flat out giggling like hyenas. Soon the noise died down back to its normal festive level. Sam still held on to her; he looked down at her to find her head buried into his chest to avoid the looks they were getting. His chuckle rumbled through his chest as he pulled her chin up so he could see her eyes. He brushed her lips with his thumb as she looked from his dark charcoal eyes to his lips.

"And a Merry Christmas to you too." His smile was full blown as he whispered huskily before he bent down to reclaim her lips.

* * *

Love? Hate? I know it's a little early for Christmas stories but I couldn't resist.  
(I think it has something to do with the fact that you could already buy eggnog in the stores in september. I personally find this very traumatizing. lol)

**PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE FEEDBACK!**


End file.
